Very Odd Parents
by acursed1
Summary: A new girl moves near Timmy's house, and she has 2 very oddly perky cousins, and the new girl 'happens' to be very 'dark spirited? I'm making this up as I go along, so no flames please.
1. Sheena

Timmy peeked out of a bush with his binoculars. "Don't you think this is a little akward?" Wanda asked. "They're just moving in, down the street in fact, so you should make a good first impression, and-" "Wait, I see someone!" Timmy interrupted.

An 11 year old girl stepped out of the van. She had black hair with a red streak falling down freely, her eyes were red, like her garnet earrings and necklace. She wore a sleeveless shirt with flames and a black skirt with red trimming. She wore black shoes with a red stripe down each heel. She didn't smile.

There were two people next to her, one with pigtails, one with a ponytail, both blonde. They seemed around 14 years old, and twins.

The one with pigtails had pink eyes like Wanda, and star shape earings. She had a charm shaped like a heart on her necklace and wore a pink shirt with a large pink heart on it. She wore a pink skirt and pink shoes, and seemed to smile every second.

The one with a ponytail had blue eyes, and earrings shaped like crescent moons. A flower shaped charm hung on her necklace. She wore a light blue shirt with a daisy printed on it, with a blue skirt to match. She had blue shoes and had the same smile that her twin had.

Those three looked strange together.

"See? Nothing strange, so we can go now, right, Timmy?" Wanda asked. "Hi!" Timmy said, walking up to the girl in black. "I'm Timmy Turner, and I-" "Shouldn't disturb me like that." The girl finished. "Sheena," The girl with pigtails said calmly. "Don't be rude." She turned her attention to Timmy. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Sara, my twin sister is Shara and that was just my g- I mea cousin, Sheena. She's always like that." Shara smiled. "Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully. "Come on, guys." Sheen said, dragging her 'cousins' into the house.


	2. Fairy God Parents?

"Okay Jorgan, do I really have to put up with these two!" Sheena asked. "I'm just as miserable as before, if not, more!" Her 'cousins' stood next to her, still smiling. "C'mon, Sheena! We aren't that bad!" Sara insisted. "How about some ice cream? Who doesn't like ice cream? I'll give you double scoop!" Sara poofed up an ice cream cone.

"_See?_" Sheena said. "What part of 'I support **evil**' do those two not understand!" "The evil part." Shara said, unaware of the fact that it was a rhetorical question. Sheena sighed.

"Whats the point of having fairy god parents," she said. "if I don't even like them? Okay Jorgan, you can go now." "Last chance for some ice cream!" Sara said cheerfully. Sheena glared.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Writer's block.


	3. Fillery Letter

Sheena was sleeping, muttering something about the grim reaper. Then again, thats what happens when you doodle skulls on your notebook every time you get the chance. Meanwhile, Shara was wide awake in the form of a cat. She poofed back into her fairy form and wrote a letter:

Dear Wanda,

Sorry, just couldn't sleep again! How is life with Cosmo? He's so funny! My godchild still doesn't like ice-cream for some reason. She lives somewhere in Dimmsdale- isn't that great! Ooh, I just feel like writing about it all night! Right now my sister and I are being her fairy godparents, and we have this second responibility to be her conciounce(Is that how you spell it?), except louder. Isn't that fun! So, how is your godchild doing? Having to fly for your life every week, that must feel great! And so thrilling... I wish my life was lke that! But the rules say that since we, meaning Sara and I, are protecting Sh- oops, almost let out her name, means that we can't do anything very exciting. But what can be more exciting than watching happy cartoons with chocolate ice cream! Hold on, my godchild is muttering something about something called 'deth'. Bye!

-May all your flowers be pretty,

Shara

-------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry this was so filler-y. Just wanted to make it clear that they have some different rules.


	4. Piano Lessons

"Do mi mi, mi so so, re fa fa, la ti ti" Sheena's mother sang as Sheena reluctantly played the piano. "Thats it, Sheena. Keep playing that until you memorize it." As soon as her mom left the room, Sheena sighed.

_"When you know the notes to sing_

_you can sing_

_most anything". _

Sheena sang while playing. Her mother was obssed with musicals, so she had memorized it by heart already. She continued to sing and play while Sara and Shara watched as cats. A few minutes later, Sheena stared adding verses of her own.

_"But when the notes just aren't clear,_

_ you're not sure_

_just what you hear-"_

"Actually," Shara interrupted. "Its 'heard', not hear. Really Sheena, you should get grammar lessons. And you shouldn't mix up musical arts like that. And-" "Shara!" Sheena whispered loudly. "Don't let mom and dad hear you!" Sheena cleared her throat and continued.

_"What is life, and whatis not?_

_Those are things_

_I'm never taught._

_If I want to stay so tall,_

_I must be_

_above them all._

_But everyone still interferes,_

_they don't know_

_LIFE is my fear."_

"That was great!" Sara said cheerfully. "I love music! Do you like music, Sheena? I think you like music! You should start a singing career!" "Sara," Sheena said calmly. "Were you even listening to the words?"

"No."

----------------------------

Author's Note: I think my writers block is fading away... oh, and I just love music. And cartooning. I'm a singing cartoonist!


	5. Sera

Sheena was watching Tv. Again. Watching PG 13. Again. Without her parent's permission. Again. The screen turned blank for a moment, and Sheena tried to fix it by pressing multiple buttons on the remote. The image on the TV suddenly turned to Sara's face. "HI SHEENA!" She said loudly as soon as she was on the screen.

After Sheena woke up from fainting, Sara held up a white cat with blue eys and a pink ribbon on her tail. "I got a kitty!" Sara said cheerfully. "Her name is Sera! Now we're the 4 S's! Sheena, Sara, Shara, Sera! Sheena, Sara, Shara, Sera! Sheena, Sara, Shara, Se-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sheena cleared her throat. "Poof it away." she said. "Aww, but its sooooo cute!" Shara said, petting Sera. Sheena sighed. "Please, you couldn't even handle a stuffed animal" she said. "May I remind you?"

_Flashback_

_Sara: I got a stuffed kitty! -hugs it so hard that stuffing all goes to head- _ ITS SO CUTE!

_Sheena: You're suffocating it._

_Shara: But its sooooooo cute!_

_-stuffed cat exploded-_

_Sara & Shara: -crying like crazy- WAAAAAHHHH!_

_End of flashback_

"But this time is different!" Sara insisted. "I'll hug her and feed her and groom her and love her and-" Sheena sighed. "Fine, you can keep her." she said. "Just make sure I don't find her 'little presents' on my bed!"

--------------------

Author's Note: I like the letter S. Its so... S-ish. I also like to sh sound. I just like S, okay?


	6. Digging a Grave

"Whats the matter, Sheena?" Sara asked. "I thought you loved kitty-cats! It said so in your diary." "You read my diary!" Sheena said. "No," Sara said. "But you should know better than use me as a pencil when writing your most personal thoughts." Sheena slapped her forehead. "Sure, I think they're cute and all," Sheena said. "But I don't want one." There was a knock on the door."Sheena," Sheena's mother said behind the door. "Mei is here."

Sara and Shara poofed into cats and Sheena quickly opened the door. Her mother handed her a large box and Sheena closed the door. She sat on her bed and sighed. "You have a friends?" Shara asked. "Ooh, whats in the box? Can I see?" "NO!" Sheena said quickly. She paused for a moment and sighed. "First, I wish I had a tombstone-shaped rock, a hammer, and a chisel." Sara poofed up the items and Sheena started engraving words on the stone. It read:

"R.I.P.

Mei

My only friend,

and the best one I could ask for."

"Ooh, what does RIP mean?" Sara asked. "Does it mean really idiotic parents? Does it mean red imitating pandas? Does it mean ripe-" "It means rest in peace!" Sheena said. She sighed. "I'll be digging her grave." she took the box and stone and headed out the door.

"Hey, Sheena." Timmy said, walking up to her. Cosmo and Wanda followed him as bees. Sheena looked up from her digging. "Go away." she said calmly and continued digging in her front yard. "I'm digging a grave." "Oh..." Timmy said with a little bit of guilt. "Can I help?" "NO." Sheena said. She dropped the box into the hole and started burying it. Timmy walked away as Sheena continued burying it for the rest of the afternoon(it was a deep hole). She finally stuck the stone in the ground and layed a bouquet of artificial black roses at the grave. She ran back into her house and slammed the door.

-------------------------

Author's Note: Guess what species Mei is! And no, she's not human.


	7. Moping

"Hey Sheena, who's Mei?" Shara asked. "Mei is a pretty name! Doesn't that mean 'beautiful' in mandarin? I love taking language class! What was that box for? Why were you so jumpy? Who's Mei?" Sheena sighed. "She was a friend," Sheena said. "She died the moment before you became my fairy god parents. Thats what made me so miserable that I needed you two." She sighed again. "If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom. -cough- moping -cough-"

Sera followed Sheena to the bathroom. Sheena was splashing her face with water. "I've got to get my head straight," she muttered. "I've got to stop hallucinating. Whats gone is gone, whats true is true." Sera stared in confusion. Sera meowed a bit and left.

Sheena sighed. "And Sera is just... ugh." she said. "Now I keep hearing things, Its just not the same, nothings the same anymore! Now I have fairy god parents, I have a step-dad, Mei is gone, and I live in a new house. I don't even LOOK the same!" She sighed. "I can't even change what made me miserable in the first place. Stupid rules... nobody even wants to talk to me, not that I care... oh, who am I kidding, I'm just a sad little girl behind a black mask, hiding from the truth." She walked back to her room, sulking once inside.

------------------------

Author's Note: Aaaaaaaand my mind is blank.


	8. First day of School

Sheena woke up from her bed and looked at the calender, "Oh great," she muttered. "Its Monday. I hate mondays." "You also hate tuesdays," Sara said. "And wednesdays and thrusdays and fridays and saturdays and sundays." "Yeah, but this means going to a new school." Sheena said. "Oh well, not like I'll be in the same class as Timmy Turner. I mean, whats the chances of THAT happening?"

_Later_

"Hello class," Mr Crocker said. "Today, we have a new student. I'm going to waste school time by letting her introduce herself while I plan on finding proof of FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"Sheena stepped into the classroom with a pink bracelet on her left wrist and a blue one on her right.

"Hi." Sheena said in an almost emotionless voice. "My name is Sheena. I basically hate everything, and the only thing I love is hating. I live across the street to Timmy Turner, and my parents are getting a pool." She said the last part quickly, so it sounded like 'anmyparentsrgettingapool'.

She sat in the back, last seat, last row. She sighed. "I hate Mondays," she muttered.

For a moment, she thought she saw an transparent/white/light blue image of Mei in front of her. She would always stare for a moment, rub her eyes, and the image would be gone. She shook her head and went back to her schoolwork.

-----------------------------

Author's Note: I tried to make Crocker in character. I'm really bad at imitating adult charaters.


	9. Weekly Inspection

"Mom," Sheena said, looking at her mother get some cat food. "Why did you put Mei's food dish back in my room?" "I figured Sera would want some special treatment, being the new one in the family." She answered.

"So you're just gonna contaminate Mei's dish with Sera germs!"

"Oh, just because she's gone, now you start getting all moody over little things."

"Whats next? Are you going to get Mei's old bed, too!"

"Well, no, but that is a great idea."

Sheena sighed and walked back to her room. She plopped on her bed, staring at the cieling, counting the cracks. "Soda please," she said blankly, still staring at the cieling. She waited. "Sara? Shara?" There was a note on the floor that read:

_Sheena,_

_Went for our weekly inspection! Hopefully this time, We'll get it down to an F instead of an F-!_

_ Sara and Shara. May all yours flowers be pretty, pink, and periwinkle!_

Sheena shook her head and crumpled up the note.

Meanwhile, in Fairy World

"... and then there was this time she wasn't exact enough, so she puked after she ate the spinach-flavored ice cream. Then she started yelling at us. She said some pretty angry things like-"

"ENOUGH! You have failed for the 178th-"

"179th"

"... for the 179th time!"

-------------------------------

Author's Note: That last bit was just sloppy 'cause I was lazy.


	10. Fillerish chapter

Sara and Shara poofed back to Sheena's room. "Let me guess," Sheena said blankly, staring at the cieling. "Another triple F-?" "Nope!" Sara said proudly. "This time it was only a double F-!" "And," Shara added. "This means we can still be together like bestest buddies!" Sheena took a pillow and punched it. HARD. "Can I have a soda now?" Sheena said rudely. They obeyed. "I'm gonna be at the spa!" Shara said cheerfully.

_Later_

"I'm back!" Shara said. "Sorry it took so long. Those little stuffed animals are so cute and you just can't say no to those mini-skirts! I also stopped by to pick up lunch, but they weren't able to make it to go, so I had to stay for an extra 20 minutes and then-" She paused. Sheena's room was full of empty soda bottles. "Why is this room buried in soda bottles?" Sara was fanning an unconcious Sheena. "Because," Sara  
replied. "She isn't old enough to drink alchohal."

-----------------------------

Author's Note: I hate writer's block. I also hate puberty, but THAT doesn't slow down my schedule.


	11. Precious

It was time for recess again, and all the kids were playing. Well, everyone except Sheena who was standing in the corner, chewing gum with Sara and Shara around her disguised as adorable little squirrels. Timmy walked up to her, and Sheena pretended not to notice."Whats your problem?" he asked. "You're always either ignoring me or making me miserable!"

Sheena paused for a moment and finally said, "Do you have someone precious to you?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a shoulder to cry on. A friend that is more than a friend. Someone that doesn't care about your looks. Someone that can brighten up your gloomiest days. Someone that you would be crying over if they died. Someone that you lust for, but more than that."

She sighed. "Like parents are precious to orphans. Like your first stuffed animal when you're a baby. Like... like Mei was to me."

Sheena walked over to another corner and just stood there.

-----------------

Author's Note: I just felt like writing this. I'm in a poetic mood. The next chapter will probably be comedy. I'll give you a hint. -holds up fire breathing sock puppet- This will be in the next chapter.


	12. 4th fairyversary

_"This isn't part of the plan, Sheena."_

_"What plan? Where am I?"_

_"You weren't supposed to do this. This wasn't supposed to happen!"_

_"What? You're speaking in riddles!" _

_"Temper, temper. You wouldn't want your parents even more ashamed of you, would you?"_

_"...what?"_

_"They plannes your future. They wanted you to become whatever they wished for you to become."_

_"No... my mom wouldn't mess with my free will like that! Get me out of here!"_

_"Alright, but I have one thing to say."_

_"What?"_

**"HAPPY FOURTH FAIRY-VERSARY!"**

Sheena woke up with a blank expression. "Happy fairy-versary, Sheena!" Sara said joyfully. "We have a special suprise for you!" "You didn't bring a meriachi band again, did you?" Sheena asked. "Nope!" Shara replied. "Today, its just us three and a whole day of fun!"

_Later_

"PUPPET TIME!"

Sara: -holds up pink kitty puppet-

Shara: -holds up blue kitty puppet-

Sheena: -holds up red and black firebreathing dragon puppet-

-fbd puppet burns the other 2 puppets-

_Later_

"SNUGGLE TIME!"

Sara: -hugs pink bunny-

Shara: -hugs blue puppy-

Sheena: -has a brown kitten tied to a stick and roasting over a fire-

_Later_

"DRESS-UP TIME!"

Sara: -is wearing pink dress with 9 times more poofiness than usual-

Shara: -is wearing blue dress with 9 times more lace than usual-

Sheena: -eye twitching while wearing a yellow sunflower dress with a matching parasol-

_Later_

"I'm bushed." Sara stated, turning into a cat. "Wasn't today fun!" "Nope," sheena said, putting on some red nail polish. "C'mon, Sheena!" Shara said. "What would make you happy?" "I haven't felt happy for 4 years." Sheena said.  
"Nor have I ever smiled, laughed, cried, or showed any emotion except blank and anger on my face for 4 years. See a pattern?" Sara and Shara blinked. Sheena sighed. "Well, good night."

-------------

Author's Note: -whacks head with marsupial- Darn writer's block. -whacks head again- I -whack- don't -whack- think -whack- I -whack- can -whack- cure -whack- this -whack- soon -whack-


	13. Sleepover

The phone rang. "Hello?" Timmy said, picking up the phone reciever. "Hi Timmy," the voice said.

"Sheena?"

"Yeah. My mom is making me sleep over at your house for tonight. Geez, always trying to push me together with any male specimen that I ever met. So, Can I?"

"Bu-"

"Great. I'll be over in a minute."

Sheena put down the phone. "So Sheena," Shara said.

"Do you want the red sleeping bag with the red nightgown with black lace,

or the black sleeping bag with the red nightgown and the black lace,

or the black sleeping bag with the black nightgown and the red lace,

or the red sleeping bag with the black nightgown and the red lace,

or-"

"I'll just pack up myself." Sheena said quickly before she started blabbering on about the different combinations of stuffed animals she should bring. "You just... just keep quiet."

_Later_

"Hi Timmy." Sheena said when he answered the door, with a 'my-mom-is-making-me-do-this-against-my-own-free-will' look on her face. "I'm just going to unpack in your room. Don't mind me, I'll just be sleeping on the floor." Sara and Shara walked in in their human forms. "My cousins are coming, too. They, erm, won't leave me alone. Now then, you were saying?" "Vicky is babysitting today." Timmy said. Sheena just took out a red hair brush from her black purse. "Didn't you hear me?" Timmy said. "Vicky is babysitting! Icky with a V!" Sheena didn't seem to care. "Bed." She said.

"What?"

"Go to bed."

Timmy burst out laughing. "You know, for a minute there, I thought you were serious." he said. Sheena still didn't show any sign of emotion. "Hehe..." There was still a blank look. "Ha..." Sheena yawned. "OKAY! JUST STOP WITH THE STARE! IT BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNS!" Vicky just came in, just the usual thunder, lightning, and "happy bag".

"BED, TWERP!" Sheena gave an uninterested look. "I SAID BED!" Sheena yawned. "OKAY! JUST STOP WITH THE STARE! IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNS!"

_Later_

"She's not that bad." Sara told Timmy. "She just misses her old pet." "And she has a bad sense of humor." Shara added. "But there's nothing we can do about it. If Mei could come back to life, things would be better, but that'll never happen. 'Night Timmy! See ya in the morning!" Timmy looked at his fairy god parents and whispered "I wish..."

-POOF-

------------------------------------

Author's Note: Do not attempt to pull off the stare. But if it really works, then we obviously live in different worlds.


	14. The New Sheena

2 weeks came and gone. Not much happened in the neighborhood. Except that Sheena seemed to become a hermit. She was absent every day and school, except that she sent a pigeon to school with an apology that always said the same thing:

"Crockpot,

If you're reading this, I can't go to school today. One- because you're crazy. Two- because you're crazy. Three- because I need to keep an eye on the house while my parents are getting ready. One more thing. FAIRIES DO NOT EXIST. LIVE WITH IT.

Sheena"

After school, Timmy decided to check what was going on. He rang the doorbell and waited. "Hello?" A voice said. "Name please."

"Timmy Turner."

"Lets see... Timy Turner... Timmy Turner... okay then, I'll be down there in a sec."

A maid answered the door. "Sheena is in her room." she said. "Just go down the hall, go to the left, go up the 4th staircase you see, take the 3rd green door to your left and don't forget to knock." "..." "She's in the room with the cat face on it." "Oh."

As Timmy walked, he noticed quite a few things... actually, its kinda hard not to notice. There were several statues, chandeliers, some porcelin dolls, and a little garfield bobblehead. Finally, he saw a green door with a cat face taped on it. He opened it and-

"Tomorrow

tomorrow

I love you

tomorrow.

You're always a day away!"

Sheena was dancing around with pink headphones. Well, he wasn't sure if it was Sheena. First of all, Sheena wouldn't have the guts to wear pink. Second of all, when did that red streak in her hair turn blue? Thrid of all, she looked... different. Instead of her black shirt and skirt, she had a periwinkle dress with some pink lace and pink & purple pola dots. Her shoes became dark pink, she had crystal earrings and a purple bow.

Timmy's jaw dropped.

"Tomorrow

tomorrow

I love you

tomorrow.

You're always a

daaaaaaaaaaay

aaaaaaaaaaa...

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Sheena took off her headphones and finally noticed Timmy. "Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there." she said, smiling. Timmy blinked. "Too much?" He nodded. Sheena took off the bow and continued smiling. "Sorry I wasn't at school for a while. I had to make sure nothing gets stolen while my parents are getting ready to move. We're going to Miami!" Timmy was still confused. "Oh yeah, my parents are kinda millionares. When I was 3, my dad invested all out money on a company, and it... well, you can guess what happened. Anyway, this was just a little vacation home. We're leaving tomorrow."

"So..." Timmy said, still trying to decipher Sheena's fast talking. "Where are your cousins?"

"What cousins?"

"You know, Sara and Shara?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Well, my parents should be home in a few minutes, so you should be going." Timmy walked away, still a bit confused. "Bye Timmy! See you next year!" The door closed and Sheena sat on her bed. A black and white cat jumped onto her lap and meowed. Sheena sighed happily, petting the cat. "Welcome back, Mei. Welcome back." Sera slept by her leg and she smiled.

"Isn't this so great?" Sara said happily walking around fairyworld with her sister. "Now Sheena is happy and we can help other kids smile!" "Yeah." Shara replied. "I miss Sera, but maybe we'll be the godparents of someone living near Sheena." "YAY!" they cheered in unison.

----------------------------------

Author's Note: I know this is sudden, but my writer's block just turned into a giant brick wall in my brain. I'm going to write an epilougue soon.


	15. Epilougue

"Dear diary," Sheena wrote in her small purple book. "It has been a month since I moved away from Timmy. Mei is as peppy as ever and seems to be getting along well with Sera. You know, I can't even remember how I got Sera. Hm, I wonder how Timmy is doing." "COME ON SHEENA" her mother shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SURFING PRACTISE" "Coming, mom!"

_Meanwhile_

A chat box appeared on Timmy's computer.

**CrashNebulette361: Hi.**

**CrashNebulette361: You must be Timmy.  
**

**CrashNebulette361: I'm Sheena's cousin.**

**PinkhattedBuck2th: Hi...**

**CrashNebulette361: I enjoy Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin, and video games.**

**CrashNebulette361: I'll be moving across the street to you soon.**

**PinkhattedBuck2th: Cool! I'll finally have a boy across the street from here who's just like me!**

**CrashNebulette361: ...**

**PinkhattedBuck2th: What?**

**CrashNebulette361: I'm a girl.**

**CrashNebulette361: And just for that, I'm gonna make your life miserable every chance I get.**

**CrashNebulette361: ...hello? Are you still there?**

**PinkhattedBuck2th is not here right now. PinkhattedBuck2th is currently **banging his head on the keyboard in frustration.

The tomboy named Alexis giggled at the messege. "I have a feeling going to Dimmsdale will be fun." she said. "Right,Yubet?" "Yup!" a white parrot sitting in a cage said. "Yup!" a silver parrot repeated. Alexis smiled.

------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, so its over now. I might write another FOP story sometime. Maybe a sequal if my brain is up to it. But for now, my brain belongs to the challenge of trying not to make my dad's head explode when he sees the report card.


End file.
